10 lições para fazer a mina se amarrar em você!
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Sasuke é o Hiltch conselheiro amoroso de Konoha, ele tem um site para ajudar seus "pacientes", em 10 lições ele diz o básico para encantar a mina, e há exemplos do próprio site. GANHADORAS: MANDEM REVIEWS C/ CASAL E GÊNERO! IMPORTANTE!
1. Chapter 1

10 lições para fazer a mina se amarrar em você!

_Com Sasuke!_

Sasuke é o consultor romântico da vila da folha e simplifica a técnica infalível para se conquistar uma garota, nisso ele publica casos de alguns de seus "pacientes" no site onde ele dá o apoio,

**Lição número 01: N****ão coma muito num encontro.**

Nakyuu 

"Eu convidei Hots para almoçar comigo na Ramenlândia, a nova loja de ramen que abriu na vila da folha.

-O que vão querer? –pergunta a garçonete mascando chicletes de uma maneira grotesca...

-E...eu...nã...não sei...e vo...você...Nakyuu-...kun? 

Sas: Será que a gravação tá em câmera lenta? Ah não, é a Hots que é gagá mesmo.

-Ah...eu só quero treze pratos de ramen de frango, quinze de queijo, e três com vegetais! Só pra começa! E você Hots? Hots? –me viro para onde deveria estar ela, porém não tem mais ninguém lá"

Viram? Comer muito traz problemas no relacionamento! Então, fazer uma dieta sempre lhe cairá bem! Quer uma namorada? Deixe de se entupir!

**Lição número 02: Arrume um lugar romântico para o primeiro encontro.**

SexyEyes 

" Eu convidei a TwiceHair para um encontro, mas eu não pensei que arranjar um lugar fosse tão difícil.

-Restaurante? Não, muito clichê! Cinema? Tão sem originalidade! Parque?Vai me achar um pobre! Praia? Vai pensar que toh querendo me matar! Clube? Não quer saber de mim! Motel? Já quer dormir comigo?! Ah eu desisto! Procurei todos os lugares e não encontro nenhum especial pra ir! T.T

-EXTRA, EXTRA! LUTA LIVRE NA CIDADE! SÓ HOJE OS LUTADORES DA WWE AQUI EM KONOHA! –o cara falou minha língua, não pensei duas vezes, eu TINHA que ver o UnderTaker hoje!

-Noite, encontro-

-Onde a gente vai ir Neji? –ela pergunta à mim...será que devo responder? Não mesmo! (Y)

-Surpresa, mas te digo que é meu lugar favorito! –e ainda que eu consegui a primeira fileira! 

-Então tá. –ela sorriu...nem imagina o que está por vir.

-Fecha os olhos. –mandei, ela fechou, tampei com a mão por trás, e a conduzi até chegarmos dentro, o barulho tava horrível.

-QUE É QUE É ISSO NEJI? –ela berrava para que eu conseguisse escutá-la.

-PODE ABRIR OS OLHOS! –mandei, ela abriu e se deparou com o ring logo à frente.

-Neji...o que é que é isso? –ela perguntou pausadamente e com uma expressão não muito amigável.

-Um ring de boxe! –respondi...sinto a aura negra dela tentando me deteriorar.

-Me tira daqui. –ela mandou com a voz um pouco alterada, essa garota deve estar de TPM!

-Ah...olha já vai começar! –exclamei e o locutor começou a anunciar as lutas.

-E agora... –o locutor parou e um badalar de um sino soou, as luzes foram desligadas...alguns segundos se passaram...

-UNDERTAKER!! –gritei com tudo que podia, MEU É O MELHOR LUTADOR QUE JÁ VI! 

-SEU TAPADO! ME TRAZER PRA UMA MERDA DE LUTA LIVRE! VÁ SE FERRAR! NUNCA MAIS ME CONVIDE PARA NADA! –e assim foi que a luz definitivamente apagou pra mim, não pude assistir o Undertaker e acordei no hospital com amnésia, eu mereço! (Y)"

Isso prova que pra flertar e conseguir a gata no primeiro encontro é necessário um lugar calmo e passivo, NÃO UMA LUTA DE BOXE, AINDA MAIS SE A GATA NÃO CURTE!

Se liga meu, se quer arrumar namorada, precisa escolher um lugarzinho mais calmo, e de preferência que você tenha um toque ali, uma surpresinha pra surpreender a gata!

**Lição número 03: Não diga palavrões!**

Kairo

"Tava num encontro com uma mina, tudo tava rolando às mil maravilhas...

-Kairo! Kairo-kun! –ela me chamou, eu me viro vagarosamente para encará-la..sério, eu mesmo sei que tenho um rosto de Jason.

-Que que tá pegando? –perguntei com uma expressão que se igualava ao Fred Kruger.

-Er...linda noite né? A lua tá tão linda! –ela respondeu sem jeito.

-Vá te cata de atrapalhar minha vista com sua voz de taquara rachada. Vai come o rabo do teu pai vadia! –falei na moral. Cara essa mina me irrita!

-SEU GROSSO! QUE BOCA SUJA VOCÊ É! NUNCA MAIS QUERO VER ESSA SUA CARA! –e assim eu tomei um bom banho no lago. Era inverno pra melhorar (Y)"

Fala sério, 

Pisou geral na bola cara!

A mina devia estar moh amarradona em ti e você dá uma bola fora dessa! 

Você precisa ter umas aulinhas de português! Ou de francês pra encanta a gata!

É só tu dizer "Jet'aime" que a mina se derrete toda!

Lava essa boca com sabão de coco!

**Lição núm****ero 04: Vá ao encontro cheirosinho!**

LitX

"Eu tava moh amarradão numa gata, cara ela era simplesmente perfeita! Conversei com ela e mesmo à contra gosto ela resolveu aceitar o meu convite, vou ganhar o coração dessa gata!

-LitX você pode treinar comigo? –pergunta meu melhor amigo no dia do encontro.

-Se não passar das 16 eu aceito. –impus, porque o encontro era às 17:30.

-Claro que acaba antes! Vamos? –ele me puxou até o campo de treinamento.

-horas depois-

-Arf, arf, arf #arfando#, que horas são? –perguntei totalmente gotejando de suor.

-17:25 –meu amigo me respondeu...calma aí...ele disse 17:25? AHHHHH EU VOU ME ATRASAR! 

Assim saí correndo até o lugar que tinha marcado com a CuteFlower. Chegando lá a vejo com o vestido mais lindinho que eu jah admirei, os cabelos lindamente compridos, esparramados sobre o tecido do vestido dando um "quê" à mais.

Ela estava sublime.

-Oi Cute! –cumprimentei. Ela fez uma cara de nojo e se afastou um pouco.

-Oi LitX. –ela me observava enojada.

-O que há de errado Cute? –perguntei, me sentia incomodado.

-Você tá fedendo. –ela disse rude.

Foi daí que notei que nem tinha tomado banho nem nada! Eu tinha vindo direto do treino.

-Ah...é perfume natural, hehe! –disse com a maior cara de pau, ela deu um olhar gélido.

-Pois então, fique com esse seu perfume natural de merda, e esse seu corpo nojento, que eu ODEIO homens imundos como você! –e assim ela desapareceu em uma nuvem de sakuras."

Isso prova que você não pode roubar a mulher dos outros...caham...quero dizer, isso prova que você deve ser bem cheirosinho! 

E nem pense em desculpas como aroma natural, isso não cola! O perfume certo pode dizer se você vai ou não ter a mina, se liga!

**Lição número 05: Não saia com barangas, elas podem ser outra coisa!**

AnimalsLover (ninguém sabe qm é ¬¬")

"Eu tava numa seca danada, daí uma baranga que ninguém pega me convidou pra sair, aceitei, até aí tudo bem.

-Hey InsetA (outro q tá na cara ¬¬°), o brilho das estrelas esta noite nem se compara ao brilho dos seus olhos. –eu disse, tinha que usar aquelas cantadas que decorei do "Cantadas pra vaca pasta no teu gramado".

-Ahhh que romântico você Animals! –ela disse com uma voz esganiçada...essa mina tá começando à me dar calafrios.

O silêncio pairou, eu só sabia que a voz dela não queria mais ter o desprazer de ouvir!

-Hey Animals! –ela me chamou...ah meus pêlos da espinha se ergueram...isso tá me cheirando mal. –Quer provar dos meus lábios de meu? –ela disse isso com uma voz grossa, de homem! Eu encarei ela(e) e percebi que ela tava sem a peruca, e sem os óculos, me olhava com desejo. ECA! QUERO MINHA MÃE! 

O cara chegou perto de mim pra me beijar e eu empurrei ele e me pus à correr, ele me alcançou e abaixou minhas calças e me violou ali mesmo.

Depois daquele dia, meu cú é arregaçado pra caramba!"

Tá aí o porquê dos homens não aceitarem convites de barangas, na maioria das vezes elas são travecos pervertidos necessitados!

Se toca meo, se tu quer comer mina, escolhe as gostosas!

Têm que ver se tem peito, bunda, e aproveita e vê se ela tem uma vagina e não um pênis!

Vai saber!

Observar como ela é também ajuda, só um aviso...APARECEU SINAL DE HOMEM NA ÁREA, DÁ O FORA ANTES QUE FIQUE COM O CÚ ARREGAÇADO! 

Ter um spray de pimenta ou um celular, até mesmo um taco de beisebol ajuda. Mas não pense que é só isso não, ter ensinamentos em defesa pessoal é ESSENCIAL!

Por isso vá sempre à academia, pois quanto mais treino, menos chances de acabar um queima-roscas da vida (Y) 

* * *

Oie gente XD

Bem, uma fic bem pequena, terá só mais um capítulo.

Porém, essa fic é legal pois vocês terão que descobrir quem são os indivíduos das mensagens!

Há dicas pra todos, é só pensar XD

Não me decidi ainda o que a pessoa vencedora irá ganhar,

Porém se tiverem idéias pras 5 próximas lições, elas são de bom grado!

Eu toh escrevendo na loka mesmo (Y)

Me deu a magia de escrever uma fic assim, então eu escrevi XD

Bem, mandem suas reviews contando quem vocês suspeitam que seja os "pacientes" de Sasuke!

Quem acertar mais ganha prêmio (que eu ainda não sei qual é n.n®)

Obrigada àqueles que leram!

E MAIS que obrigada àqueles que mandarão suas reviews!

Não custa nda, e ainda você concorre à um prêmio surpresa!

As melhores idéias ganharão cenas na resposta à review (Y)

Então, 

NÃO PERCAM E MANDEM SUAS REVIEWS!

Chance como essa nem no bingo da igreja :P

_By Koneko Tali-chan_

_22/03/08_


	2. Chapter 2

10 lições para fazer a mina se amarrar em você!

_Com Sasuke!_

Sasuke é o consultor romântico da vila da folha e simplifica a técnica infalível para se conquistar uma garota, nisso ele publica casos de alguns de seus "pacientes" no site onde ele dá o apoio, SaSexy . com

* * *

**Lição**** número 06- Não pise na bola**

GoodBoy

"Eu tava moh amarradão numa gata que tava na nossa equipe, mesmo achando que ela já tinha dono eu fui em frente!

Tava tendo um torneio de futebol, e na final era meu time quando o time do "namorado" dela! Eu ia prova do que sou feito, e não é só de pirulito não!! (Y)

-Good vê se não cai no chão ¬¬. –disse o meu colega mais assombroso de todo o mundo...Hater x.x.

-Hai :D –disse eu alegre, oras eu ia mostra meus dotes ;D.

#apito#

Tava eu com a bola no pé, passei pelo azul do Sushi, passei pelo pau oco do Puppet, e tava me aproximando, na área sobro eu contra o GodPunk, ele era o namorado dela.

-Agora God, eu vou roubar a Blueizy pra mim. –falei eu encarando o cara mau.

-Hehehe veremos. –e nisso ele veio pra cima de mim, eu driblei ele e tava correndo pra faze o gol...quando eu, sem querer, pisei em cima da bola e caí de cara no chão. A mina riu tanto de mim...eu fui pro vestiário chora, posso ser um bom garoto, mas não sou de ferro. Ç.Ç"

¬¬ Preciso comenta algo? Fala sério cara, se a mina tá ocupada com um cara tu parte pra outra.

Ou você tenta fazer com que ela caia na sua, só que você tem que ter certeza que é melhor que o atual dela, porque senão só vai pagar mico.

E quando à sua situação.

Tenho o telefone de um bom psicólogo, vou te passar por e-mail.

**Lição número 07: Não durma enquanto ela fala.**

CuteLazy

"Tipo, na moral eu acho tudo problemático. Mas, eu não sou de ferro, e gamei geral numa mina, fui tenta minha chance...

-Ahhhh oi meu Cute –ela disse se agarrando em mim, meu deus eu quase morri.

-Oi. –respondi meio indiferente, a gente foi num café colonial.

-Então qual sua banda preferida? –ela perguntou toda felizinha, isso é muito mais problemático do que eu achava.

-Biju's. –respondi enquanto tomava café.

-Ahhh eu já fui num show deles... –ela falava tanto...eu nem tava me importando com o que ela falava, primeiro fitei o cabelo singular dela, era tão...diferente...quatro marias-chiquinhas...que...problemático.

Meus olhos começaram a se fechar, acho que ela falava dos dois irmãos dela...a voz dela...tava adentrando meu ser...foi então que tudo ficou escuro e senti algo molhado no meu rosto.

-CUTELAZY ACORDA!! –eu esbugalhei meus olhos e vi que tinha caído em cima do bolo...ops. –QUE FALTA DE CONSIDERAÇÃO, MORRA!! –com isso ela jogou o café FERVENTE dela em cima de mim, eu joguei uma jarra de água gelada que tava perto e gritei por ela...

-Winddddddddddd WINDDDDDDDDDDDDD!! –tarde demais, a garota tinha saído chorando dali e eu peguei gripe. Que problemático. (Y)"

Você mereceu o que ela fez, poxa a garota parecia super à vontade com você, e você dorme enquanto ela fala? Tudo bem que tem papos de garota em que a futilidade é extrema, mas cara, tu tem que selecionar as palavras que ela diz e montar na sua cabeça a situação ideal. Bem...pelo menos é o que eu faço.

Ainda mais, na noite que antecede o encontro durma bastante, para não correr o caso de estar muito cansado.

E toma um redbull caso não dê certo ;D(Y)

**Lição número 08: Não use ela de toalhinha.**

Yankie

"Yo, sabe sempre dizem que sou mal humorado, mas eu não vejo nada disso em mim mesmo. Até mesmo depois de formarmos o Hebi eu agi como eu sou...e todos ainda dizem que sou grosso até mesmo a FourEyes.

-O que você vai querer? –perguntei o mais gentil que eu pude, afinal eu tinha convidado ela...

-Sorvete tá bom. –ela disse me encarando...perigosamente.

Bem, comemos sorvete e no final eu sempre acabo sujando minhas mãos.

-Preciso ir no banheiro. –eu disse, ela me encarou com uma expressão divertida.

-Não tem banheiro por aqui. –tá certo, ela queria que eu ficasse com as mãos sujas então?

A gente foi andando pela rua, minhas mãos estavam me incomodando de tão sujas...chegamos num laguinho, lavei minhas mãos enquanto a Four observava os peixes...bem, eu procurei por todo lugar e NÃO ACHEI UMA TOALHA, como eles esperavam que minhas mãos ficassem secas sem uma toalha? Eu preciso delas pra controla minha espada.

Eu olhei para a Four e vi a blusa dela me chamando, aproveitei que ela tava olhando pra água e limpei minha mão na parte de trás da blusa dela, como é bom sentir minha mão limpinha.

Ela me encarou.

-Onde você limpou sua mão? –meu será que ela tinha visto?

-Er...na minha roupa. –respondi, ela me olhou feio...e...ela...olhou para a blusa na parte de trás...nesse momento eu fui indo de pouco à pouco para trás.

-Yankie...-ela disse, pude ver por detrás daqueles óculos fundo de garrafa uma ira imensa...bem, acabei sendo enfiado dentro da terra, e fiquei lá um bom tempo, pelo menos ainda tou vivo...por enquanto. "

Que nojo cara, a coitada da guria só se arruma pra ir te ver e tu faz uma burrada dessa? Me poupe.

Bem, uma dica pra essas horas...vá de calça escura ou não coma.

Porque você precisa ser um tipo de cavaleiro, e pra isso é necessário sem limpo e gostoso...e também inteligente :3

**Lição número 09: ****Dar atenção aos detalhes, principalmente aos dela.**

GodPunk

"Bem, eu tenho muitas coisas sempre na minha cabeça, como por exemplo...como matar uma pessoa, como torturar, como capturar bijuus, mas isso é o de menos.

Mesmo eu sendo muito ocupado com o serviço, minha namorada me obriga uma vez por dia à ir passear com ela, bem...esse seria nosso último encontro.

-Goddddd que saudades amor!! –ela pulou no meu colo, senti o perfume preferido dela, ela é muito gostosa, e o vestido é bem fácil de tirar, é hoje que a gente madruga.

-Oi meu amor. Vamos direto pra casa?! –perguntei me referindo à uma coisa que a gente faz na cama que é MUIIIITTTOOOO bom.

-Ah, mas eu queria jantar fora. –ela fez um biquinho lindo então eu concordei, umas 2 horinhas não mudam em nada meu plano.

--Restaurante--

-Amor você não percebeu nada de novo? –ela fez uma pose de dondoca, o que ela quer que eu diga exatamente? Que ela tá afim de fazer sexo?

-Você tá afim hoje? –perguntei olhando pra ele com um sorriso sexy, que não funcionou pois ela me olhou emburrada.

-Não seu chato, eu pintei o cabelo. –quando ela disse isso eu fui direto ver o cabelo dela...tava...ROXO.

Caí na gargalhada, não deu outra.

-O que você tá rindo? Ò.ó –ela me perguntou alterada, mas eu não conseguia parar de rir, ela tava muito ridícula.

Quando consegui parar ela me pergunta outra.

-E você notou minha roupa? –ela perguntou sorrindo sensualmente.

-É bem fácil de tirar eim! –eu disse com malícia, ela só fico vermelha de novo e veio que nem um dragão.

-VOCÊ ME DEU ESSE VESTIDO NO NOSSO ANIVERSÁRIO DE NAMORO!! VOCÊ SEMPRE É ASSIM, SÓ PENSANDO EM SEXO!! –ela tira o anelzinho de ouro branco que eu tinha dado pra ela confirmando nosso relacionamento e joga na minha cara. –TÁ TUDO ACABADO!! –ela gritou e saio correndo chorando...ah eu mereço"

Se merece...como você não notou que a mina tinha mudado o cabelo de azul pra roxo? Ou você é daltônico e não sabe ainda, ou então é muito burro!!

Nossa, esquecer de um presente que você deu é fogo, tem que presta atenção nela, não só no corpo dela, isso é necessidade sexual demais mermão.

Acho melhor tu procura um psiquiatra, assim talvez um dia consiga outra namorada.

**Última lição; Lição número 10: ****Não dê, em hipótese alguma, em cima da melhor amiga de sua mina**

Bem, pra encerra irei contar um própria relato meu. No primeiro mês de namoro meu com a CuteFlower, bem..digamos que a vida de galinha é difícil de se abandonar.

"A gente havia marcado um encontro no parque, até aí tudo bem. Como todo bom cavaleiro cheguei meia-hora antes, para esperá-la sentei em um banco embaixo de uma cerejeira e fiquei apenas observando a paisagem, até que uma certa loira passa e senta do meu lado.

-Oi SaSexy-kun. –ela me cumprimentou, eu olhei por cima do ombro e vi a minissaia que ela tava usando, desviei o olhar e engoli em seco, sou um cara comprometido.

-Olá SunaFlower. –não posso ser grosso com ela, a Cute ia ficar muito triste se soubesse que tratei mal a melhor amiga dela.

-E então...tá sozinho? –ela me perguntou se encostando em meu ombro, não sei se foi de propósito, mas aquilo me excitou.

-T..Tô...só...esperando a Cute. –disse eu com a voz um pouco trêmula, a guria tava se jogando pra cima meu.

-Ah...o dia não está quente hoje? –ela perguntou tirando o casaco e mostrando a mini-blusinha que usava, ah meu pai do céu...quase tive um treco.

-Tá...tá sim. –conclui tentando ao máximo não olhar para o decote que simplesmente era enorme...ah a garota tinha melões no lugar dos peitos...e a boca dela era tão convidativa...

Ela colocou uma perna de cada lado de mim e sentou-se no meu colo...meu membro endureceu, porém eu me xingava mentalmente, ela era a melhor amiga da minha NAMORADA!!

-Não quer soprar um pouquinho pra mim?! –ela perguntou metendo os seios dela no meu rosto. Ah...como eu quero minha namorada...

-SA-SASEXY?? SUNAFLOWER?? –minha namorada chegou e nos olhava aterrorizada, me levantei bruscamente e a SunaFlower caiu no chão.

-Cute eu posso te explicar. –disse me precipitando para minha namorada, ela apenas foi mais para trás e me olhava com rancor.

-Sabia que não devia ter confiado em alguém como você. –e ela foi correndo embora chorando, eu me virei para a SunaFlower.

-Pára de ser uma vadia garota e vai tentar arrumar seu relacionamento com o Kairo. Não me enche mais. – e assim saí correndo atrás da minha flor. Ainda bem que a gente resolveu tudo e ela me deu uma outra chance. Nunca ia me perdoar se eu perdesse minha sakura."

Viu como é foda isso? Portanto NUNCA se envolva com a melhor amiga da sua mina, sempre é a pior dor que existe.

Então é só, sigam as lições e consigam as minas que tanto querem ;D

_Para deixar um e-mail pedindo ajuda para o SaSexy, entre no profile da autora da fic. Cópias serão processadas e a autora receberá a devida indenização._

FIM

* * *

Oie gente :D

Eu demorei, eu sei u.u

Eu tava num colapso e não conseguia escreve nenhuma fic T.T

Bem, eu agradeço TODAS AS REVIEWS enviadas, fiquei super feliz com o sucesso dessa fic °-°

Bem, as leitoras que acertaram todos os casais foram:

-_Meriyasu_

-_xD Lil's xD_

-_Little Snow Angel_

Tipo, o prêmio surpresa...eu pensei muitíssimo...eu sofri pra decidir, mas seguinte, eu sou uma escritora, portanto ofereço às três garotas:

_**O direito à uma fic, com casal decidido pelas mesmas e ainda haverá música de fundo e imagem para representação da fic. Gênero também à ser decidido pelas ganhadoras.**_

Não sei se é um prêmio bom, porém é o que eu tenho à oferecer ç.ç

E tipo, se não gostarem da fic que eu fizer, podem pedir que eu refaço, vocês são as ganhadoras, portanto vocês que mandam ;D

Agora só pra esclarece os casais do primeiro capítulo

Lição 1:

Nakyuu – Naruto (Ramenlândia, estupidez)

Hots – Hinata (gostar do Naruto, gaguejar)

Lição 2:

SexyEyes – Neji (eu acabei até escrevendo o nome dele T.T")

TwiceHair – Tenten (Twice é dois, Hair é cabelo…dá na maria-chiquinha dela XD)

Lição 3: (a que quase todo mundo errou)

Kairo – Gaara (Kairo é o nome de um deserto, ser frio, ter cara de Jason)

Mina do Kairo – Ino (ser irritante é a principal)

Lição 4:

LitX – Lee (treina feito burro de carga, ama a Sakura)

CuteFlower – Sakura (tava na cara, o que o Sasuke disse no final diz tudo)

Lição 5:

AnimalsLover – Kiba (Animals é animais e lover é amante, tudo haver com o Kiba)

InsetA – Shino (Inset é inseto, o A é pra indica o travecão askpoaskaskpaso)

Então é isso XD

Agora às reviews ;D

* * *

**fuue-chan**

Pobre nada aksokdpkaskpsakpoaskp ele mereceu XD (a q odeia o Kiba) aksokspakpskpa

Pode acredita que o Shino é um travecão tarado o.o

O Kishimoto só não mostra no mangá pra o anime não ter censura de 18 askoakskpakpskap

Verdade, uns eu deixei na cara XD

Quase acerto todos eim :D

O 3 era o mais difícil mesmo askokapkspoakpakspsokpo

Valeu por participar e até outra fic ;D

Mande review se quiser um 10 lições para...(outra coisa) askopakpskp

**Little Snow Angel**

Oie :D

PARABÉNS BD

Acertou todas ;P

Desculpa a demora :T

Mas a fic que você selecionar prometo que escreverei rápido n.n

E conta aê, como vc soube que na 3 era o Gaara? .-. aksokapkpaksp

Quase ninguém saco XD

Parabéns de novo

E não esquece de decidir sobre a fic ;D

**Suki Sama**

More o/

Aksopksapoksaposkpok o Sai não tem cara de maníaco de filme de terror aksopkapksapkaspo XD

Brigada minha yuri por mandar review °-°

E foi quase ;D

Bjão

**Keiko - hime**

O Kairo não é o Sasuke não...eu nem imaginaria ele assim o.o"

Aksopakspsakpsaok

Valeu pela review e valeu por participar n.n

Quase conseguiu ;D

Mande review pra outra história de 10 lições

Bjão ;3

**Anala Blackwell**

Askokaspoksapokspo a terceira tava difícil mesmo n.n

Mas quase conseguiu :D

Se não fosse a terceira tu teria acertado tudo n.n

Brigada por participar ;D

E mande review se quiser outra "10 lições..." ;3

Bjão

**xD Lil's xD**

Oie ganhadora :D

PARABÉNS n.n

Chuto certo na 3 askpoakspoaksposkposa XD

Desculpa a demora T.T"

Mas voltei XD

Prometo não demorar com as fics

E não esqueça de mandar as requisições para sua fic-prêmio .;D

Bjão e que bom que gostou ;3

**Meriyasu**

Chuto certo eim askosakpoakpaskspao

A cara de Jason era uma pista askpoakspakspokas XD

PARABÉNS :D

Não esqueça de mandar a review com as requisições para sua fic ;D

E vou trabalhar duro x3

Bjãoooo

**Luh-Sama**

Luh os personagens estavam ocultos por nomes falsos, o objetivo era desvendar a identidade real deles.

Caso não tenha entendido, mande outra review que te explicarei melhor

Bjão e obrigada por ler

**Anjo Setsuna**

O casal 3 tava difícil mesmo XD

Mas valeu por ter participado ;D

E o Shino...askpokasposkaopas...sem comentário BD

Mande review se quiser outro "10 lições..." askpoaskpaosk

Bjão e desculpa a demora X3

**Binutti-chan**

Menina foi por pouco X3

Mas valeu a tentativa :D

Sua cena estará no final deste capítulo

Não perca ;3

E não esqueça de mandar review se quiser outro "10 lições"

Bjão e sorry a demora

**DaH cHaN**

Askoakspoakspokap

Shino é travecão mesmo XD

Quase conseguiu eim XD

A 3 tava phoda demais x.x

Mas é a vida XD

Então brigada por participar n.n

E mande review caso queira outro "10 lições"

Bjãooo

**Mari Sushi**

Aksoskposkapoask erro akspsaoksapoksapo xD

Tava super difícil a 3 x.x

Valeu a tentativa o/

Chuto beim ;D

Valeu a participação

Bjãoooo

**Juuh Cid**

Juuhhhhhhhh

Erro aksokaspkspaosk

#se mata#

Asoksapkspoa

A 3 tava phoda demais XD

Mas eu sou má (6)²

Akspoaskpsakaspoksoap

Valeu por mandar review miga o/

Sua cena estará lá embaixo ;3

Bjãoooooooo

**Haruno Sah-chan**

Sabe...depois que você disse é que eu me toquei askpakspoakpkspoaskpao

Que doidera XD

Demoro mas continuei o/

Espero que tenha gostado

Bjãoooo

**Etecetera**

Só erro o Gaara XD

Foi quase eim ;P

Askoakpkakoskaopsksop qnto amor ao Neji XD

Eu prefiro o Undertaker ¬¬ ele é mais phoda kaspokaposkapoksp

Brigada pela participação n.n

Bjãoooooo

* * *

-

* * *

Certo gente agora vamos as pequenas histórias sem mancol para a Juuh Cid e a Binnuti-chan

* * *

#Num banheiro qualquer#

-Vamos Kisame, tu consegue mermão!! Conta até 3 e pula!

-Mas...mas...Eu tenho medo Sasori T.T

-Ahhh mas vai, fecha os olhos e pula no vaso ò.o

-Ç.Ç num quero...

-Que que tá pegando aqui?

-O Kisame não quer encontrar a prima Gertrude dele Itachi ¬¬

-Sempre a mesma história u.u

-T.T mas...mas...o vaso me dá medo,ele tem uma boca que me lembra o Zetsu

#Itachi afogando o Kisame no vaso#

-GLUP GLUP GLUP GLUP –Kisame tentando falar algo

-u.u acaba logo com isso Itachi. –Sasori lixando a unha.

TCHUAAAAAAA (descarga)

-Pronto, agora o Kisame viverá com a prima Gertrude u.u

#esgoto#

-Aloh? Aloh? x.x

-Kisame-chan? °O°

-Ger…Gertrude? .0.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MEU AMADO

-É meu fim ç.ç"

E deste dia em diante, nunca mais se ouviu falar do Kisame

#pastelaria do Mamão#

Tobi: Olha o espetinho de Kisame frito saindo minha gente!!

_Fim_

* * *

#Em alguma cozinha, alguns anos atrás#

Gaa: Quero biscoito i3i

Tema: Apura aí Kankurou que o Gaara-kun já tá reclamando ò.o

Kanky: Queimei meu ursinho T.T

Tema: Ele não caio na massa né? O.o"

Plimmmmm (som do forno que revela que o biscoito tá pronto)

Tema: o.o Vo..você não me respondeu Kankurou...

Kanky: Meu ursinho T3T

Gaa: BISCOITOOOOOO °Q° #voa em cima dos biscoitos e começa a enfiar tudo na boca#

Tema: °O° Nem quero ver...

Gaa: è.é Matar...matar...matar...

Kanky: Ted? °-°

Gaa: #vira pro Kankurou# Matar è.é

Kanky: Ted #abraçando o Gaara# :3

E foi por isso que Gaara possui aquela personalidade mórbida .-."

_FIM_

* * *

-

* * *

n.n® aih tava sem criatividade askoaskpaskpo fico uma merda ¬¬"

Sorry pras garotas ç.ç

Gente brigadão pelas reviews o/

**E QUERO VER VOCÊS ACERTAREM OS PERSONAGENS DESSE CAPÍTULO è.é**

Claro que não vale a 10 XD

Bjos pra todos

E enviem seus chutes ;D

FUIIIIIIIIII

_Suzu-Haruhi_

_27/05/08_


	3. AVISO!

**» ATENÇÃO!!! «  
**

Pessoas lindas do meu coração, como todos sabemos essa fic foi finalizada, mas o prêmio ainda não foi entregue!

Então, eu gostaria de pedir às seguintes leitoras para decidirem:

**Casal**

e

**Gênero**

Para as oneshots que ganharam.

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

**¤ _LEITORAS PREMIADAS _¤**

_xD Lil's xD_

_Sabaku no Uchiha_

_Kuchiki Rina_

_DaH cHaN_

_Uke-chaan_

_Mari Sushi_

_Little Snow Angel_

_-__Meriyasu (?)_

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

• **LIÇÕES **•

Lição 06:

GoodBoy : Tobi (na cara demais -.-")  
Hater : Itachi (qm tem mais ódio do q ele? D)  
Sushi: Kisame (sushi --")  
Puppet : Sasori (puppet é boneco em inglês!)  
GodPunk: Pein (ele se acha um DEUSSS e ainda usa aqueles piercings xD Mto punk ele!)  
Blueizy: Konan (blue é azul :B)

Lição 07:

CuteLazy: Shikamaru (lazy é preguiçoso em inglês! ;D)  
Wind: Temari (ventinho?! XD)

Lição 08:

Yankie : Suigetsu (meu...yankie...er...n sei daonde tirei isso XD Achei q meio q ficava show °O°')  
FouEyes : Karin (quatro olhoss!!!! XD)

Lição 09:

Mesmo namorado perverso da lição 06 e sua namorada ;D

Lição 10:

Muita gente tento, mesmo eu não pedindo xD

Então tá aqui:

CuteFlower : Sakura  
SaSexy : Sasuke  
SunaFlower: Ino  
Kairo : Gaara

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

Obrigada a todas as pessoas que participaram! **E, gente, eu gostaria que vocês mandassem seus pedidos, porque já que estou de férias, irei escrever suas oneshots no gênero desejado ;D**

Eu posso demorar um pouco n.n"

Mas, eu prometo q escrevo!

Beijão pra vocês!

**» ****Mandem as requisições!!!! ****«**

_Sayu Koishimoto_

_06/12/08  
_


End file.
